1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bookmark for marking book pages and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved bookmark having a body with looped marking straps and slidably mounted tabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bookmarks have previously followed three general types. One type is a simple card or strip. A second type employs a removable clamping means in combination with chords or straps for marking pages. This second type of bookmark is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,197 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,998 to Madden. The clamping means in the Jones patent is accomplished by a bookmark body comprised of two slidable elements which clamp on the back of the book. The clamping means in the Madden patent features a bookmark body having a hook which inserts between the pages of the book. The third type comprises a semi-rigid strip which can be inserted in the back of a hard bound book and which has flexible chords or straps attached to the semi-rigid strip. An example of this type of prior art bookmark can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,372 to Evans.
The simple cards or strips can only mark one page at a time, can be easily separated from the book they are being used to mark and, accordingly, can be easily misplaced. The removable clamps in combination with marking strips are bulky and cumbersome. The semi-rigid strips having attached flexible chords can not be used on paperback books unless they are used in a fashion similar to simple cards or strips in which case they also can be easily misplaced.
Consequently, a need exists for a bookmark which avoids the disadvantages of prior art bookmarks.